Soviet Log 11
Night 11 DM Double Feint! We paused mid-round last combat so things picked up wih the PCs busting in on the Spetsnaz as they entertained themselves on some farmgirls. As you fight the elite soldiers, you notice they are using hand signals and signs to communicate. At the end of the round, two of the Spetsnaz martial artists take down scary exo system and entangle its weapon. Meanwhile, The Captain maneuvers his human shield between himself and Katya, using a cluster attack to blind Katya in bloody victim bits. Fancy new construct being what it is, the blindness is completely negated. On the other side of the room, Cpl Yashin gave up an opportunity attack to Sprockette only to have her fumble. "Run now while you still can!" he called out to her as Mei Lin and Lilly moved to encircle. Brightmeer finally set up behind the halfwall and started firing on one of the soldiers holding Nat. Katya tried to coordinate attacks as she found herself the only standing PC in the main room with Sgt. Soldatov and the Captain approaching. Four pistol strikes later and Katya was limping out of the room while Eva and Lisolette provided covering fire from the edges of the hole left by the Party's entry. Kat made it all the way outside with 1 DC before realizing how cold she was and slumped against the outside wall. Yashin start going down fast with The Rock and company all beating on him so he start begging for his life and Rockette starts yelling at him to expose himself. Mei Lin shrugs and pushes into the mainroom while Brightmeer moves outside to help Katya. Rockette gets fed up and crits Yashin with that fancy knockback effect, coating Lillyana in red chunks. Armour Bypassing Reverse Punch Knockout! Out of nowhere, Darya runs up to Lisolette and KOs her as a sniper shot rings in out of the dark, slamming in to Eva's armour. Eva runs to help Lisolette, firing on Darya as shots keep firing out of the darkness into Eva's armour. Brightmeer, still outside from healing Kat, moves to help but takes a surprise musket attack from Hans, south of the farmhouse. Inside, Rockette and Lilly teamed up on the remaining guy, Lillyana taking care to stay out of the Splash Zone. Mei Lin, seeing the Captain moving around unobstructed launched a Wrecking Ball at him, which he was able to defend but had to use an action to get out of the area. Then some more mastery spells forced Acrobatic Defends and the Captain was untouched but unable to do anything effective (fucking rogues, amirite?). The drama outside reaches a climax as Darya tries to pick Lisolette up but Eva just narrowly catches her and foils the attempt. Darya is communicating with someone in German and as Katya runs up, slips and clubs Eva over the head, she picks up snippets of Darya telling most likely Fritz that the plan wasn't going to work. Eva throws herself down over Lisolette's unconcious form to keep Darya from taking her and Darya throws up her hands,"Fine, you win. I'm out. Whatever". Darya stalks off, easily avoiding Katya's playful blade slap. As everyone moves in on the Captain and the remaining soldier, he surrenders, dropping his weapons and putting his hands up. "Look see, I surrender. Defenceless prisoner now! What big deal?" Some discussion was had about how to avoid being judged by Lillyana about having to murder the soldiers as you uncovered the surviving family members in the barn. The father's reaction to finding his eldest daughter raped and splattered over their rescuers was sufficient resolution for everyone. You pack up the soldiers' truck with their stuff and move on to Nukus. Nukus is exactly like Samaraqand except without the culture, history or role playing opportunities (2 Rogue Areas, 1 good for Acquisition). Perhaps that's why Mei Lin, catching up on some reading, developed a mild case of Nymphomania. Whatever the reason, you managed to get some rest and liquidate some assets. You decided to keep the truck, what with its 200 cargo slots, but wisely had it painted and refurbished. Rewards and Time *'21 blocks' *'7 Generic' *'1 completed combat' Treasure *14 Soviet AK-33U SMGs *6 Soviet AK-33 Rifles *6 White Knuckle Shockers *1 Soviet Trench Gun *7 Spetsnaz Combat Armour Random Notes *The rescued family revealed that the Spetsnaz were on leave from the line at Stalingrad. *Lisolette used Katya's iou block to get a message into Germany (for the record, The Rock called double agent from the start). *It seems that anyone who wants to follow your trail can just go ahead and do it. Category:Soviet